


Dragon Parents II

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa is a little shit, Children, Crack, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Husbands, M/M, Parenthood, Poor Merlin, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Merlin, too, has his responsibilities as Aithusa's dad
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Dragon Parents II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

"Merlin.... Merlin!" Arthur shook his shoulder, lightly at first, but when his husband didn't so much as flinch he shook him harder. "Merlin! Wake up!"

"Mh...?" Merlin groaned. He sat up and sleepily glared at Arthur. "What is it?" He looked at the candle that burned on the shelf to show the time. "It's fucking 2am! What do you want from me?"

Arthur shook his head. "Not me. Aithusa. She wants a hug."

"Well why don't you just hug her then?" 

"She wants a hug specifically from you." Arthur shrugged.

Merlin groaned but he got up nonetheless, not without glaring at Arthur once more while his husband just slipped back into bed with an apologetic grin. When his dragon wanted a hug, he would give her a hug. No matter how much he hated getting up in the middle of the night.

Then, he entered her room and couldn't hold back a smile. Aithusa was so cute sitting upright in her cradle reaching out for him that he couldn't even be mad at her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave me a comment and kudos! :)


End file.
